The End
by Ryo53
Summary: It's at the end and they all knew it but they want to have hope. Hope that she'll continue on with the, but...she's gone. They want her back but she just tells them that she lived long enough and it was enough for her. This is her last moment with them and she want it to be the best. Read to know more. One-Shot


**OK I JUST REWROTE IT AND MADE IT LIKE 3 TIMES LONGER BECAUSE SOMEONE WAS BEGGING ME FOR MORE DETAILS AND I'M TOO LAZY FOR NEW CHAPTER SO DEAL WITH JUST THIS FOR NOW OK?! ROLEPLAYING AND DRAWING HAVE BECOME A LIFE FOR ME AND IT KICKED FANFICTIONS OUT! Should stop with the cap before I forgot about it and do a report in caps. **

**Disclaimer: Kamigami doesn't belong to me**

**Summary: It's at the end and they all knew it but they want to have hope. Hope that she'll continue on with the, but...she's gone. They want her back but she just tells them that she lived long enough and it was enough for her. This is her last moment with them and she want it to be the best.**

* * *

"Normal"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The End and The New Start**

It was a bright warm day, for many people that is except for these nine people whom all thought that it was a day that they had all been wishing and hoping to never come. Those eight young looking men stood surrounding a bed where laid a old woman who's face was decorated with a beautiful smile. The men were frowning not wanting to believe what had and will happen to their first and only human friend. Only one thought ran through each of their mind _'Why?' _Why did it turn out like this? Why can't they do anything? Why won't she accept their help? Why did they create such tight and close bonds with her? Why did they remember that this will happen earlier? Why?

"Minna-san, please don't look so sad." the grey headed woman said looking at her friends that can be easily mistaken as her kids or grandsons.

"B-but! Yousei-san, y-you're..." the tall messy blond guy with green eyes couldn't complete his sentence as he look away his eyes fill with tears. His voice was shaking in what seem to be fear and sadness. He couldn't believe it or even say it. They all know what he was going to say even if he didn't finish that sentence. He didn't need to.

"Apollo-san." the woman said softly reaching out to pat the crying blond. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry, Yui-san" the green hair man bow politely. "If you weren't close to me then this wouldn't happen."

"Hades-san, this is something that will happen one day so it's not your fault. It would have still happen sooner or later even if I never met you. We all knew it was going to happen and we still can't stop it. Please don't blame yourself for anything. It's never your fault."

"B-but...maybe you'll live much more if I wasn't near."

"But I'm happy to have you're all here. If one was missing then it wouldn't have been the same as always right?"

The purple hair god stood there not saying anything with his normal poker face on but to the people in the room it was full with worry and sadness. "...Yui-san.."

The woman, called Yui, giggle softly at him. "Tsukito-san, I'm fine. You're all worrying too much."

A slam was heard from the blue hair god his hair covering his furious sad eyes. "Why? Why is it so soon?"

"Takeru-kun, I lived a long time and I'm happy with everything. Even if it's barely a fraction of your life but it was my whole life living on this Earth with you all." holding the hand of his rubbing it softly hoping to decrease the pain even a bit.

She knew it was painful for all of them to have a human friend like her whom will die soon after a while. She knew that they would still remember every moment they spend together even after thousands and thousands of years. She knew they would all be sad and hurt but it's something that is fated to happen. She didn't accept their help to get her to become immortal because it would've broken the law and the balance of the world. She knew.

"This is a lie, a trick, a joke!" the god of fire and trickery said trying to laugh but what came out was a force one. "This can't happen. Y-you can't trick me!"

"Loki-san, a human life isn't a joke or a lie nor a game. It's more painful to accept it later if you think it that way now."

"Yui-san...please...don't go." the god of light said wiping his tears that was flowing down unstop.

"Balder-san, I know that I'll be gone but...I'm still here. I'm here by your side." Holding his hand squeezing it wanting to cheer him up even the slightest.

"Kutanagi, who am I going to protect if you're gone? I was created to protect and watch over you, you know." the yellow and white rag doll said sitting himself on her lap.

"Hm...there's many people out there whom you should and want to protect. Protect those you hold dear, Melissa."

"Yui-san, who will help me take care of the garden if you're gone." The wine god said trying to control his voice but it wasn't working. Nothing was working. None of them could control anything at the moment. Not time, not space, not themselves, not life nor death, nothing at all.

"But I'm sure that even without me you'll grow those plants just fine, Dionysus-san. Take good care of them ok? I wish I could stay longer to watch it grow." looking outside to see the different plants and vines outside the house.

"D-don't say it like that." he said sadly his voice cracking more and more now.

"...Loki and Balder will be sad without you." the thunder god said softly.

"I know they will. I'll miss everyone too. You'll miss me too won't you, Thor-san?" after a few second he give a slow nod.

They all were looking away no longer wanting to see that weak, sick, old woman that replace their friend that was so young and healthy a while ago. Her beautiful dark purple hair was now replace with grey ones. Her innocent warm brown eyes was still the same but more mature. She look so fragile to them making it seem like even the softest touch can break her. It was all so hard on them to see her like that. It was so hard to watch her grow old while they still look the same. It was all so hard.

"Minna-san, please listen to me. I never have or will regret meeting any of you. And I've enjoyed my life till now and I love every moments of it. I know that I won't be able to be here with you all but on the other hand I will."

"Yousei-san, w-what do you mean?" Apollo asked still sniffing as they all face her closing up around the bed again.

"You can't see me but I'll be here," Yui point at each of their chest, "I'll remain forever in your heart and inside your memories. As long as you remember me, I remain here forever."

Pointing at the boxes under her bed as they each grab a box with their name on it staring at it. "Those are what I thought you would like. Hehe I hope you'll enjoy them. Open them."

They were all curious about what was in the box that they never notice was under the bed until she pointed it. Slowly each of them open the box to see many things in their boxes that made their heart itch. They all received an album with their name on the cover with their sign and color. Tears made fill their eyes as they pull out the things to look at it carefully.

Apollo got a handmade white scarf with a orange on either end of it with his name stitch at the middle in bright yellow thread, wrapping it around him and thought about how it smells like oranges that he love. Another thing was another handmade yellow sweatshirt folded nicely on top of the box. A small yellow box with orange ribbon tied on it that had contain a golden ring with a green gem to decorate it. Yui waved him over to put the ring on him herself.

"I love it so much." he said as he did his best to hide the tears that are trying to escapes from his eyes which is slowly sliding down his pale face as he kissed the ring. "I love it."

Balder too got a white scarf with his name stitch in with black thread. Instead of a sweatshirt he got a T-shirt that said "I love steak" with the picture of him eating steak above those letters. Wondering for a second how his picture was on the T-shirt like that. Humans have some weird magic sometimes. Another box but this time it was pure white with white ribbon, Inside he pulled out a pair of earrings that are golden with light blue gem in the center. They had look like what his limiters from years ago had look like. After seeing Yui had put the ring on Apollo, he pouts a bit as he pulled her arm a bit getting her attention.

"Put this one me too!" Balder demanded holding the box of earrings up.

"Hai hai." taking one and putting it on the blond carefully. "How do you like it?"

"I love it a lot! Thanks!" Giving her a light hug.

Dionysus looked into his box seeing a bottle of wrapped high quality wine. A purple box wrap in green ribbon that too contain a pair of wine bottle earrings. A T-shirt that said "Don't touch my wine!" sign in front of some garden of vines. He was staring at it loving it so much. She knew exact what he love and he appreciate her for it. He didn't like anything too expensive or would get in the way of gardening and these are exact what he would love to have and got from her. He took a step closer to her and gave his thanks and was hoping that she might put them on him too just like Apollo and Balder. She did the same thing she did for Balder and put it on him.

"Thank you again. I really appreciate it very much! This wine bottle is great! And the shirt! Just awesome!"

"I took my time choosing all of these for you all after all."

Hades was taking his time taking out the items. A beautiful pure white scarf with a few strawberries on it was something he didn't expect someone to make for him plus it had his name at the middle of one of the strawberry. A T-shirt that seem to have small version of him [?] sitting on top of a extra extra large daifuku above had the words "Lucky and fortune is both on my side". He couldn't hide that smile as he look at those things. A green box with red ribbon was what he receive. Inside had a skull necklace that seem to be smiling at him.

"Hades-san, why don't I get that on for you?"

Handing her the pendant before turning around and kneel a bit so she could put it on his neck. She pull his hair to one side and puts her arms around his neck to get the necklace in front of him before tying the jewelry together. Oh how he hope time would just stop right there. He touched it feeling the coldness from the metal form in the shape of the skull.

"How is it?"

"It's...pretty." trying to find the right words for it was hard for the underground lord.

Loki find some interesting things in his box. Some metal box full of candies and another box was a jack-in-the-box that looked kinda like the younger Yui for some reasons. He kinda jumped when it popped out the moment he opened it. It made him smile a little at how she thought about this and bought it for him. Another smaller box, this time red with blue ribbon, inside was a choker with a silver gem sitting in the center. Watching how she put the necklaces and rings on the other gods, he too stood in front of her.

"Here." shove them in her hand and just kneel to the ground facing her. Watching her take the choker into both hands before putting it on him. He was there for a few seconds just treasuring the moment of her arms around his neck. He was about to wrapped his arms around her waist before she release her arms.

"There. How is it? Is it too tight?" she asked smiling softly.

"No. It's perfect." he said staying there sitting on the ground next to her bed no longer having the strength to get up.

"Loki-kun, can you get the other box laying down there for me please?" he reached under the bed to grab the last box there.

Melissa it said on the box. The doll's eyes brighten up seeing how she didn't forgot about him. She opened the box for him to look and saw some clothing that seem to be the right size for him. A pair of white shirt that said "I'm not a doll! Even if I am I can still beat you up." in front. A some black normal pants. When he tried it on it fitted him perfectly. And the last thing laying in the box were a string? Or was it thread?

"It's a bracelet." she said picking it up and tying it on his wrist. "It's a good luck charm that was mine when I was younger and I wanted to give it to you."

"T-thanks." he kinda felt special getting something that she had kept since she was young. "I promise I'll treasure it."

The god of the sea receive a painting of the sea and sky, sea shells, a extremely thin and long blue scarf with his name, and small stuffs animals. He wasn't surprise to find that she knew how he likes to collect sea shells seeing how he always have a bag full of them each time the gang would go to the beach for a vacation. But he did tear up, well, he is the one who get move the easily among them all that's for sure. Now lastly there laid a small dark blue box with a light blue ribbon. Inside are anklet with an aquamarine gem just like his old limiter.

"Good thing you have a knee length jeans on or else I wouldn't been able to put it on you on now." the woman bend down to the ground raising her hand for the anklet. "Here."

He handed her the gift watching his put the thing on him. It felt him too perfectly that he made him want to cry. "Thank you, Yui."

The thunder god had his normal emotionless face like always. He found a scarf but not those long types ones but it's like an infinite scarf that was not too long. It was perfect. He didn't like anything that was too long and thin like noodles or those scarfs the others received. A photo frame with his, Loki, Balder, and Yui's picture in it. It was the first time they had barbecue in the human world and someone had snapped a picture of them sitting together. A green T-shirt with some thunder in the background that had the words "I don't go easy on those that hurt my friends or family." A green box with gold ribbons was the last thing that he got that had metal armband with small green gems all over.

"May I?" Yui said waiting for the nod before taking the armband and held his hand squeezing the metal through. He felt the coldness of the metal shivered a bit. "There you go."

The armband was sitting there on his arm still a having the cold feels to it. "Thank you."

The moon god was hugging the rabbit stuff animal that was in the box already. A box that had a crystal ball that had a what seem to be a moon in it. It looked like the dark sky with the bright gray full moon. And there some to be some small figures looking toward the moon. He smiled taking nicely folded dark blue sweatshirt with a lighter circular moon. The same type of box as everyone else but his were purple with brown laces. A bracelet with a blue full moon next to a pink rabbit. As he pick it up he heard a jingle from it seeing little gold bells hanging from it.

Yui just watched up with her hand open not saying anything, wrapping the bracelet on the man. "I hope the bell won't annoy you."

"It'll calm me instead. "

Yui watch them and start talking again, "Mina-san, even if my time is up but that doesn't mean that yours is ok? I want you to...continue on and remember that I'll always will be by your side no matter when or where. I'm sure that in some 10 or maybe a few 100 of years I will be back here and I'm sure that you'll find me. You'll befriend me once again and we'll fight together side by side. But for now I want you to wait patiently. I'm sorry that sounds selfish of me that now my work is done while yours will have to continue on. I really do wish I had more time to spend with everyone. I want to see the firework, do our moon viewing, go to the beach, play with the snow, and have fun spending time with you all again." then her eyes slowly close.

"I'll wait for as long as it takes, Yousei-san."

"I'll curse those that gets in my way of finding you."

"Let's go moon viewing again."

"We'll train together again ok?"

"I'll make new tricks and when I find you, you'll be the very first victim of mine."

"Let go to the beach together once more."

"We'll take care of the gardens and make good wines together. Oh I'll even prepare the best wine you'll ever taste for you."

"I'll find you."

"Kutanagi, I'll find you and do my duty of watching over you again!"

A silence fill up the room as no reply came from the woman as her eyes continue to be close. One of them brave enough to reach out for her hand searching for a pulse that will make him smile and relieve thinking that she's ok that she's still here. But they all knew that there was none as their smile was dropped into a frown. They knew but wanted to have hope that she'll wake up and talk to them more. But she would no longer open her bright eyes and talk to them anymore. She was gone. Screaming and crying was heard from the room as each gods broke down. Their hearts broke into piece wanted to be repair by her as she is the only one who can do so. They moan and weep for their friend, sister, teacher, and crush. Two of them was crying as they held her still warm hand to their forehead, another was crying silently as his hair covers his eyes just whispering "I'm sorry", one was hitting at the ground as he was on his knee screaming about how he was unable to do anything, his older brother was trying to calm him down but fail and tears were wetting his cheeks too, another stood by the window looking at the garden they grew together, one standing there silent but tears flow down unstop, one stood by her band patting her protectively, and another was hitting the wall cursing himself for everything.

**Many 100 years later**

A purple hair girl was walking her way to school as her hair was in a ponytail bounce around when she move. She stop and stare at 9 somewhat familiar figures in front of her. They were smiling at her and all said at the same time

"We found you at last."

* * *

** How is it? Made it 3 times longer. Did anyone notice? Writing the chapter 2 right now so wait for it. And if you don't read AN that's too bad because well I'll just take my sweet time to write. **


End file.
